neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Star Wars ranged weapons
This is a list of personal ranged weapons from the fictional Star Wars universe. For a description of Star Wars blasters and how they work, see Blaster (Star Wars). Rebel Alliance weaponry A-280 blaster rifle The BlasTech A-280 blaster rifle is the standard-issue blaster rifle among the soldiers of the Rebel Alliance and the New Republic. The A-280 blaster rifle was seen in the hands of Rebel Alliance soldiers during the Battle of Hoth in The Empire Strikes Back, as well as in the hands of Rebel Alliance commandos during the Battle of Endor in Return of the Jedi. The BlasTech A-280 blaster rifle prop that was seen in The Empire Strikes Back was built from the World War II-era German Sturmgewehr 44 assault rifle. The A-280 blaster rifles that were seen in the hands of the Rebel Alliance commandos in Return of the Jedi appeared to be a mixture of the original A-280 blaster rifles from The Empire Strikes Back and A-280s that were built from parts and components from the M-16/AR-15 series rifles, especially parts and components from Colt Commando rifles. The A-280 seems to be able to be produced as a rifle or carbine as seen in Episode V (The Empire Strikes back) during the Battle of Hoth when the rebels gather in the trenches, as there are many different types of blasters. The Star Wars CCG released by Decipher, however, denotes the rifles carried by Echo Base troopers as BlasTech A295 rifles, and the Endor Moon rifles as A280. In addition, the Arms and Equipment Guide for the d20 Star Wars RPG describes (and illustrates) the A280 quite differently than seen in The Empire Strikes Back. This weapon is standard issue for Rebel Troopers in Star Wars: Empire at war in forest maps. DH-17 blaster pistol The BlasTech DH-17 is a weapon used by both the Imperial Navy and Rebel Alliance/New Republic Navy officers. It is primarily designed for ship use, where it can pierce blaster armor although not a ship's hull. (See: Star Wars Galaxies: Ruins of Dantooine) The weapon is also favored by forces in ground combat. The DH-17 blaster pistol was said to be used by the Galactic Republic forces in the Star Wars: Battlefront video game and in the animated TV series Star Wars: Clone Wars. However, this is a misnomer. The pistol in Star Wars: Battlefront is actually a DC-15s, as is the pistol used in the Star Wars: Clone Wars animated series, and the Star Wars: Republic Commando video game. The weapon is also standard issue for Rebel Trooper infantry squads in Star Wars: Empire at War in desolate/city maps and lives up to its reputation for piercing blaster armour, being effective against infantry, but useless against heavy ship like armour such as tanks and dropships. Wookiee bowcaster The bowcaster is the traditional weapon of the Wookiees. It is a common misconception that it launches energy bolts, like a blaster. However, it actually launches "quarrels", which are energized crossbow bolts. The quarrels are surrounded by an energy cocoon while in flight, which gives them the appearance of extra-long blaster bolts. The cocoon gives them an extremely high stopping power. Wookiees can load their bowcasters with both standard and explosive tipped quarrels, and the bandolier across Chewbacca's chest likely holds both. The spring that powers the bowcaster is extremely hard to pull back, and humans are generally incapable of cocking a bowcaster. However, modern bowcasters seem to have an automatic cocking system, allowing any species to use them. These bowcasters are also capable of loading more than one quarrel into their chamber, giving them a shotgun-like effect. Some Wookiees were known to have added extra springs for multiple shots, and during the Imperial occupation of Kashyyyk, Wookiees bolted on E-11 blaster rifles to the bottom of the bowcaster for extra firepower. Imperial weaponry DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle The BlasTech DLT-19 is the standard-issue heavy blaster rifle carried by Imperial stormtroopers based on Tatooine. Due to its farther shooting range it is known to be used as an anti-aircraft weapon to shoot down such vehicles as the swoop bike, or even light airspeeders. The DLT-19 is based on the German MG-34/MG-42 machine gun. E-11 blaster rifle The E-11 blaster rifle is the standard-issue weapon for Imperial stormtroopers, replacing the DC-15 blaster rifle and DC-15S carbine. It is manufactured by E-Tech, an Imperial subsidiary of BlasTech Industries. It combines lethality with an excellent aim in a compact design. The E-11's gas cartridges allow for a minimum of over 250 shots and maximum 500, while the power cells in it last for about 100. The E-11 blaster rifle has a maximum range of 350 meters. This range is achieved because the barrel runs almost the entire length of the weapon, producing a tightly focused and very powerful particle beam which is very effective against organic tissues but less so against metal surfaces found on droids. To accommodate this barrel design, only the actuating blaster module and the prismatic crystal housing are placed behind the barrel. Other components are mounted to the side or underneath the galven circuitry, while the gas chamber has a unique tubular design that wraps around the back of the barrel. These components are mounted on a single module that slides out of the back at the weapon for repair or replacement. Stormtroopers carried E-11 rifles throughout the Galactic Civil War. The basic E-11 is 438 mm long and weighs 2.6 kilograms. The power & gas cell housing opens on the left side of the action housing, above the trigger, giving the E-11 a very low profile (useful when shooting prone or from a barricade). All moving or metal parts are fitted with a corrosion-proof, vacuum-rated, dry lubricant. The top of the receiver has a universal, quick detach sight rail, which comes from the factory mounted with a light, ring reticle, 2x optical scope. The basic, three piece stock is able to be folded under the weapon. To prevent dangerous heat buildup, the E-11's cooling coils force-feed a liquid cooling agent called freelol through an intricate capillary system that carries heat away from vital components and into the forward vent capacitator. The BlasTech E-11 was supplanted by the SoroSuub StormtrooperOne, built specifically for the Empire. Although built by a different company, the StormtrooperOne was virtually identical to the E-11. The Empire overlooked this due to politics - BlasTech had not enjoyed favorable relations with the Empire, and SoroSuub had produced a weapon that used many interchangeable parts for lower costs. While the E-11 was sold exclusively to the Empire during the Galactic Civil War, the Rebel Alliance managed to acquire thousands of these weapons through black market purchases and outright theft. The E-11 and the Stormtrooper One (later renamed the Freedom One), remained favourites of both Imperial and New Republic forces. The design of the E-11 was based on that of the DC-15 blaster rifles favored by the Republic Clone Troopers. The E-11 blaster rifle has a light well-balanced design that permits accurate one-handed fire, allowing soldiers to move unencumbered and use the weapon in close quarters almost as easily as one wields a pistol that was shortened down from the long DC-15A rifle to the size of the DC-15S blaster pistol/carbine. In the films, the E-11 prop was made from the British Sterling submachine gun, with a small optical scope and a radiator fins added to give a more futuristic look. Interestingly, the scope was attached facing the wrong direction. This was apparently done on purpose, as every example from the films is attached in this way.The E-11 is the favoured weapon of Boba Fett. T-21 rifle The T-21 rifle is a standard-issue Imperial stormtrooper weapon. Capable of powerful and rapid fire, it is considered a light repeating blaster rifle. Republic weaponry DC-15 The DC-15 blaster rifle is a common weapon used by the Republic clone troopers. This was seen being carried by a majority of clone troopers in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith. The DC-15 uses magazine cartridges filled with tibanna gas which results in blue laser bolts when fired. The DC-15 uses two types of ammunition in conjunction which are the tibanna gas cylinder and the charge magazine. The tibanna gas cylinder stores enough gas required for 600 rounds while the charge magazine usually only stores 60 rounds. This forces the user to change the charge magazine much more often than the tibanna gas cylinder. The DC-15S side arm also uses a rechargeable battery that lasts for 7 subsequent shots before the weapon pauses to recharge. The plasma bolt fired from this rifle can go nearly three kilometers; and has enough power to destroy B1 series Battle Droids with only a few shots as well as doing light damage to vehicles. The DC-15 series of blasters has developed into three primary versions: The DC-15A blaster rifle is carried by the majority of the Clone Troopers in Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith. The DC-15 also bears a resemblance to the MG42 machine gun used in World War II. The "pod" seen on the underside of the rifle is a scope that can be detached from the underside carrying position and placed into position upon the topside of the weapon for sniping purposes. The DC-15A was considered a very difficult weapon to operate due to the volatile tibanna gas it utilized. The well trained Clone Troopers however were more than capable of making full use of the rifle with little to no trouble. The DC-15S carbine is known to have features such as front sitepost protectors, a blaster power cell located on the side of the blaster's receiver, and a folding rifle stock. In Revenge of the Sith, the DC-15S blaster carbine was used by many regular Clone Troopers. The DC-15S carbine apparently had an advantage over the bulky, heavier rival DC-15A blaster rifle the Clone Troopers carried in Attack of the Clones. The wider use of the DC-15S blaster carbine by the Clone Troopers in Revenge of the Sith also provides more hints to the Republic Clone Troopers evolution into the Imperial Stormtroopers of the Original Star Wars Trilogy. The DC-15S side arm blaster was commonly used by Clone Commandos as a backup weapon in addition to their DC-17m Interchangeable weapon system. An energy cell recharged the blaster at a slow but steady rate. The DC-15X sniper rifle is a long range blaster rifle used by Clone Trooper Sharpshooters, it is equipped with a sight to take out long range enemies ;Sources *Star Wars: Republic Commando *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars Insider #84 *Attack of the Clones Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith Visual Dictionary DC-17 The DC-17 is a small-arm pistol mainly used by ARC Troopers and Clone Commanders as a side-arm, though ARC Captain Fordo and Null ARC Captain Ordo had a preference to dual-wielding DC-17 pistols, as did some Clone Commanders. There are 2 known variations of the DC-17 pistol. One looks like a shorter version DC-15S with no stock while the other resembles Han Solo's blaster, the DL-44. DC-17m The DC-17m is the standard issue blaster for the Clone Commandos featured in Star Wars: Republic Commando. The DC-17m is actually a simple platform on which many different types of weapons can be mounted. It can be outfitted with a blaster attachment, a sniper attachment or an anti-armor grenade launching attachment. The DC-17m's primary blaster attachment has a magazine capacity of sixty rounds, with Clone Commandos carrying up to five magazines for a total of 300 rounds. The sniper attachment has magazines holding five high-powered rounds, with each Commando carrying up to four magazines for a total of twenty sniper shots, while the anti-armor attachment only chambers one shaped-charge anti-armor grenade at a time though a Commando may carry an additional three in reserve. In the Republic Commando book series the weapon has an under-barrel grenade launcher and uses the same ammo for the sniper attachment and blaster attachment. ;Sources *Star Wars: Republic Commando *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: Battlefront *Star Wars Insider #84 *Attack of the Clones Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith Visual Dictionary Mercenary/Neutral weaponry SE-14 blaster pistol The SE-14 was a blaster pistol by BlasTech manufactured during the Clone Wars, was the primary choice of Trade Federation Droid Army's Battle Droids Bryar pistol The Bryar pistol is a modified version of the Bryar rifle with the rifle's stock and muzzle sawed off. The Bryar pistol has gained the reputation of being a standard and relatively accurate blaster pistol. The pistol also carries a secondary function of being able to charge to release a stronger blast. Using this secondary function does not seem cause any type of decline in performance or accuracy with the exception being that charging the weapon uses more ammunition than a standard blast. The Bryar pistol was the preferred weapon of Kyle Katarn until he adopted a lightsaber as part of his Jedi training. Even though it no longer is his primary weapon, Katarn is still known to carry the weapon in case of an emergency. DL-44 blaster pistol The BlasTech DL-44 is a heavy blaster pistol. It is more powerful than many other pistols, but the downfall of this is the cartridge is exhausted after just 25 shots, as opposed to 100 or so shots from conventional pistols. As a result with this weapon you have to make each shot count, instead of "filling the air with energy". The blaster is widely favored by mercenaries and bounty hunters, as it is easily modified. In the Star Wars films, the DL-44 appears as a modified Mauser C96 autopistol. Westar-34 The Westar-34 is a small, more finely crafted blaster in comparison to other mercenary pistols. It has a more rapid rate of fire and increased destructive force. It is the preferred weapon of Jango Fett and the main weapon used in the game Star Wars: Bounty Hunter. The weapon fires with a distinctive, loud, metalic shriek. E-5 Blaster rifle The E-5 blaster rifle created by Baktoid Armor Workshop as the standard-issue blaster for the Trade Federation's battle droid legions. The weapon was rarely used by armed forces outside of the Trade Federation, and was soon out of production by the ending of the Clone Wars. The E-5 blaster was only used in two historical campaign missions in Star Wars: Battlefront, and featured as Jango Fett's flamethrower weapon in the sequel. This gun, because it was much smaller but still has the same power of the DC-15, helped the creation of the E-11 Blaster, BlasTech took the E-5 adventages to develop the DC-15S, and later the E-11. Electroscope rifle The Electroscope rifle is a powerful rifle which also features a zoom electroscope. Jango Fett used this weapon in the videogame Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, as did Zam Wesell in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Gungan boomer The Gungan boomer is a weapon used by the Gungans of the planet Naboo. The boomer is a quantity of high-energy plasma harvested from the core of the planet Naboo that has been sealed inside a sphere of unidentified material. When thrown or launched, in the case of the larger ones, the shell of the weapon will break, releasing the plasma into the unfortunate target. Its use by the Gungan Army was shown during the defense of Naboo in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Holdout blaster Holdout blasters (also hold-out blaster) were small, palm-sized blasters that could be easily concealed inside a sleeve. Because of their small size, holdout blasters usually could only fire two shots before expending their power cells. They saw widespread use in weapon-restricted areas and were commonly found in the possession of undercover agents, gamblers and other scoundrels, or nobles seeking to protect themselves. They were sometimes carried by more lethal characters for back-up firepower. Iella Wessiri Antilles, Mara Jade Skywalker, Han Solo, Kal Skirata, and Null ARC Ordo were among the many to use holdout blasters. Jawa ion blaster The Jawa Ion blaster is an electric-emitting rifle used by the Jawas. The Jawas have been known to use this weapon to take down wandering droids. Powered by two power packs that connect to the belt, which then connect to the rifle, this rifle shoots a smoky blast of energy. This energy envelops the droid in an electric-blue haze, rendering it inactive. A Jawa uses one of these blasters to disable R2-D2 in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Training remote A remote is typically a spherical droid that propels itself through the air using microrepulsors, and may or may not have weapons. While not a firearm in the traditional sense, training remotes have been known to be used in offense. Most notably used for blindfolded training, the Jedi use remotes to train their extrasensory abilities and lightsaber skills by deflecting the stun bolts that the remote fires. They are also used for target practice by gunfighters, who test their reflexes and aim against the remote's. Tusken Rifle A Tusken rifle, also known as the Tusken cycler rifle, is the commonly used ranged weapon of the Tusken Raiders. It fires a powerful, fast-moving yellow blaster bolt. The rifle, although described as "ancient", is an effective weapon. With a very long barrel and a scope, it can have deadly accuracy. The barrel is thin, meaning it can be used as a stabbing melee weapon as well. The Tusken rifle greatly resembles modern day rifles both in its design and in the sound it makes when it is shot. Noghri Poison Rifle The Noghri poison rifle, also called a Noghri stick, is the main weapon of the Noghri. The weapon fires a poison blaster bolt that, when it hits an object, disperses into a poisonous cloud of gas. It is unknown whether the bolts themselves cause direct damage or not. References * * * * * http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_PageWookipedia]] External links * The Parts of Star Wars - a detailed website on the weapons of the Star Wars saga * The Star Wars Wiki Star Wars Star Wars Ranged weapons Weapons